


(Please) Don't change my luck

by CallmeVee



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2k18, Day 6, F/F, Good Luck Charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Beca just wants that damn necklace back before Chloe combusts from anxiety.Or, day 6 of the Bechloe week.





	(Please) Don't change my luck

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe week day 6, finally! I had to come up with this quick plan B since my first option led me to a wall that I couldn't climb. I hope you guys like this.

The performance was about to start and all Beca wished was to Jesse to hurry the fuck up and bring Chloe’s necklace in time. She knew how much it meant to her girlfriend and she’d do anything in her power to make her happy. Even if she had to threaten Hermione Granger to give her the time turner.

 

The redhead was trying to think positive as she warmed up her voice. The school’s talent’s show has already started and Chloe knew that she could be the next one at any moment. She just hoped she could get her good luck charm back in time. God knows what bad could happen if it wasn’t that way.

 

“You don’t need that necklace to be amazing, Chlo. You have a beautiful voice and everybody will know that tonight,” Beca tried to calm her.

“What if I choke with my own saliva? Or if I forget the lyrics? Or… or-“

“Nothing like that will happen. You’ve been singing since ever and you’ve been warming up for hours,” the brunette hugged her despite being not-so-comfortable with physical affection. She’d forget about it as long as it was for Chloe and Chloe only.

“I want to go home,” Chloe hid her face in the crock of Beca’s neck and the brunette let out a gasp at the hot air that hit that spot.

“Look at me,” Beca cupped Chloe’s face and stared dead to her eyes. “You’re going to get in that stage and you’ll gonna show all those assholes who the fuck is Chloe Beale. Okay?”

And Chloe couldn’t find it in herself to suppress the smile that showed up on her face at Beca’s reassuring words. How did she loved this moody brunette. She made sure to not forget to return the favor to her girlfriend.

 

“You ready, Chloe?” Jessica approached them smiling. “You’re up next.”

“Ah shit,” Chloe started to pace as she shook her hands to release some of the stress. The anxiety was taking over her and all she wanted to do was to run to her bed and never get out again. Not even for Aubrey’s birthday party next week.

“She’ll be ready, Jess. Thanks,” Beca smiled to the blonde before getting her phone.

 _“Hurry up, you dumbass!”_ she quickly texted her best friend.

 

While she wasn’t keen about good luck objects, she knew Chloe was a true believer and she would never get in that topic. She didn’t want to go through it again. And the fact that the necklace held history for the redhead complicated the things a lot more.

 

“Don’t forget to breathe, baby.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Chloe snapped back without looking at her. “I need that necklace and it’s final. If I don’t get it by the time Richard finish his idiotic magic tricks, I’m not going out.”

 

Beca knew better than to reply to that. She just walked to the redhead and held her in her arms asking all the gods out there for Jesse to come back soon. The clock was ticking and she didn’t want to be left widow before she could even get to propose to the redhead. Not that she’d do it anytime soon since they were 17. But she knew she’d do it someday.

“Chloe, 3 minutes,” Jessica informed at the couple and opted to disappear quickly. She didn’t want to get in the middle of Chloe’s path. She could be really scary if she wanted to. Sometimes she thought about how could Beca keep up with such feisty storm.

 

“I… I GOT IT!” Jesse bent over trying to catch his breath. Beca felt her body relax right then.

“GIMME,” Chloe reached out and took the necklace with a happy smile on her face. All her worries dissipating at the feeling of the cold pendant against her neck. “I’m ready now.”

 Beca had to bite her tongue to hold back her words and just kissed her quickly. “You’ll rock it, baby.”

“Thanks, Jesse,” Chloe smiled at them before going to the stage.

 

“I guess we’re safe?” Jesse smirked at her when they were left alone.

“For now,” Beca nodded before setting her attention on her girlfriend a few feet apart.

“I don’t get it. Why is it so important to her?” Jesse questioned frowning at Chloe’s impressive voice. “She has a hell of a voice and that doesn’t come with a necklace. Unless she’s a witch that-“

“I’m gonna stop you there,” Beca raised her hand to make him stop. “Let’s say that her grandma gave it to her when she was little and she grew fond of it,” the brunette offered without taking her eyes from Chloe. The redhead was killing it and she couldn’t feel more proud of her.

“And she believes in good luck charms,” she completed before Jesse could ask again. She loved her friend, but he could be a really-hard-to-swallow pill when he started to question everything.

 

It wasn’t till Chloe came backstage again that Beca gladly opened her arms to her girlfriend. “You were amazing, baby.”

“Thank you,” Chloe kissed her back. “I couldn’t have made it without you. You too, Jesse.”

“It was nothing. Besides, I’ve got free meal for a month,” he winked at Chloe.

“My ass,” Beca snapped. “I said a week, asshole.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll need to upgrade your offer, Becs. Something tells me that-“

“And that’s your cue to leave,” Beca sighed loudly while the other two just laughed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. You did it great, Chlo,” Jesse congratulated her before leaving them alone.

“He’s a good friend,” Chloe said softly.

“He is. But that doesn’t mean I have to get poorer because of him. I work for it,” Beca would never progress if she allowed her friends to eat for free at her family’s restaurant. She was saving money for a new mixing equipment and it wouldn’t happen anytime soon if her paychecks kept coming with less and less money on them.

“You’re the best, you know that right?” Chloe kissed her nose giggling when Beca brushed it with the back of her hand.

“I love you,” Beca kissed her back; this time deeper. “Let’s go celebrate.”

“I like how that sounds,” Chloe smiled wide before grabbing her hand and heading to meet their friends.

 

She absent-mindedly grabbed her necklace thanking it for another successful time. She promised to never take it off again. Not even for a shower. After all, that’s how it all started.


End file.
